Little Sister
by PatterCake
Summary: Takes place long after Come Along With Me when pb and Marceline are married. Pb and Marceline have a baby and Lemongrab and Aunt Lolly are upset about it. She's not just their mom anymore... (basically a short lemongrab lolly, and Goliad sibling fic, with some lumpygrab/lemonspace cuteness on the side)


Liquorice Simon Bubblegum weighed 7 pounds 8 ounces. He had greyish skin and little flakes of pink gum on his scalp. His black tiny eyes were closed as he slept, resting his head on his mother's shoulder as the people gathered around him quietly marvelled. He was cute. He was an incredible feat of science. His mothers had sweated and cried over him to bring him into the world- It had taken sleepless nights to create his body, to stop the DNA rejecting itself. They'd worked so hard for so little for so long and wondered if it was worth it till they succeeded and it was! He was perfect!

He was the furthest thing from an experiment gone wrong.

Bonnibel's other children were nowhere to be seen in the hall where she was throwing her baby shower. They had been invited and they'd attended but no one really noticed them. No one noticed how her son had turned and ran out. Except for the two people who were currently looking for him, that is.

"Have you found Lemmy yet?" asked LSP worriedly, placing the lid back on a garbage can she'd been looking in.

"No not yet." Lolly replied.

LSP floated lower, which she always did without realising when she was feeling down, pun intended.

"I just don't know where he'd go. I mean... I've thought about where he'd go and he's not there.."

"Maybe he just went back home?" Lolly suggested.

"No. He can't have gone very far."

"Should we just wait for him to come back then? I mean fair enough, he needs his space. It is quite a shock when there's another person in the family..." Lolly looked away and stared up at the clouds, "I can't say it's easy for me either."

LSP hugged herself. "I'm worried he'll do something dumb."

"I take that's a euphemism for, say... taking all the contents of the medicine box in one go or walking face first off a tall building? I don't think he's the type. He just needs to be upset for a bit and then he'll bounce back."

"Yeah but even so... I'm worried he might... pb has always been kinda a sensitive subject if you get what I mean and he's very dumb. Like I love him and he's the only one for me but he really get carried away sometimes. I'm really worried about him, I wish I knew where he was."

"I'm here."

They looked around for the source of the unmistakably high pitched voice but didn't see him anywhere.

"I'm up on the tower." came his distant high pitched whine again.

Lolly held onto LSP's hands and she heaved her up into the air, wobbling as she floated her up and onto the tower.

"Girl..." She gasped, "you need to lose some weight."

"I'll do no such thing. Oh." Lolly recognised where they were.

Before them were two figures, still as statues save for their fur and hair which rustled in the wind. Goliad was crouched on the floor, staring unblinking at her brother, who stared back at her. If it wasn't for the beam of psychic energy connecting them they'd look like they were children having a silly staring competition.

There was a bit of moss growing on Goliad's head where the banana guards assigned to cleaning her couldn't reach, and her tail flicked from side to side. This sign of life made it all the more horrifying. There... Really was a person in there.

Aunt Lolly wondered if she could even come back anymore, or if disengaging from the battle for just a second would kill her.

Lemongrab had his head buried in the feathery ruff around her neck, and was curled up with his arms around his knees.

He raised his head to look at them when they touched down.

"Do you see where they put the failures?" He said quietly, "Far away where she can't see them."

He raised his head fully and even at a time like this LSP couldn't help but think about how nice he was to look at "I really don't get Pb at all," she thought, admiring his big eyes and how sadness made then look so soulful and gentle, "but actually I guess I kinda do because I don't want him to be my kid either, because then I couldn't smooch him."

"I was so angry and upset when she made Goliad..." he pondered aloud, "I was already the heir... and she was saying that I wasn't good enough! That she needed someone better... And look at what it brought her to! Goliad went rogue and now she's trapped up here forever! I was so ecstatic! A sign from the globs that I cannot be replaced! That she is stuck with me and me alone! That no matter how many mistakes I made I was kept alive and well and privileged while she was locked into stasis by her brother. But of course the first earl also had a brother. I am no different. We both her disobeeedient children that must be neither seen... nor heard. Locked into stability of one sort... or another. And even now both earls are still here to keep me stable... Goliad and stormo in one body ... One too greedy... The other too good... Together they can maaaaybe be happy..." he trailed off, lost in thought. "But what of my sister? She remains."

"Yeah... Yeah that's..." LSP grasped for comforting things to say, "That's pretty rough."

"She was just a little girl as well... I never even got to meet her and she is MY sister." he muttered bitterly.

I never met her either, lolly suddenly thought. She'd just noticed that there were two sphynxes there one day, and she didn't think anything of it until Starchy covered them as a much requested episode of his conspiracy show. She'd watched his show a lot before she got busy with Caketown. Back in days when she'd been Manfried.

"And she's hiiis siiisssster toooo!"Lemongrab hissed, "But she's not even been moved down into the banquet hall to be near him!" He curled up even tighter, "What do you bet she will finally get rid of her now that she has got a baaaaaby... as well as a kingdom to keep safe?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't.." said Lolly, averting her eyes so she couldn't see Goliad; It made her uncomfortable, "I mean.. she kept me around hell she kept GUMBALD around, still does. I know she's flawed and all but she doesn't abandon people."

"She abandoned me..." Lemongrab said quietly, "Both of us... and all my people... I... I've never told her.. I don't think I ever will but... Lemonboris saw her from the wall before she cloaked and he thought she would take him with her, like she did Lemonhope. He thought he would be saved but..." He screamed and covered his face as it came rushing back. The lights, the claws, that horrible opening gaping mouth with the other earl's frightened face at the bottom. "Now all that's left of him is my left hand and my cereberal cortex..."

Lolly looked at LSP for an explanation, but she just shrugged. Lolly turned back and approached him slowly. She sat down in front of him and patted his arm.

LSP felt jealous looking at them. Lemongrab had been through a lot with his brother, and his mother, and she hadn't been there for any of it. It was almost maddening to think back on all her memories, happy and sad, memories of her friends, of parties, of loneliness, and thinking how the whole lumping time he'd been alone in his castle, slowly driving himself insane.

She'd missed so much and there were lots of things that she would never, ever be able to understand, no matter how hard she tried or how much she loved him. And it was painful to see someone else understand immediately. It was painful to be reminded that no matter how long they were together for, on some level they'd never be as close as him and his sister were right now.

But equally she was glad that he did have someone who knew what he was going through.

"Should I just like... leave you two to mope and...come get you later or..." She asked awkwardly.

"Mmmmm yes..." Lemongrab muttered, "thank you sugarlump."

"Okay bye Lolly, bye Honey. Make sure you don't go messing with the megalomaniac sphynx toddler."

They nodded and she left.

Lolly shuffled over to sit next to her little brother, and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I was happy when she went off the rails..." he continued quietly, "because it was like a sign that I couldn't be replaced. But now she has. She doesn't need me anymore. My only tie to the candy kingdom is that if anything at all occurs to Mother, I am the regent. Now that bond is severed. I am abused and gone. That is all."

"Don't take it like that..." Lolly soothed, "she just wanted a little baby to take care of so she and Marceline can be mothers and have their own family that's just them. She wants a child that's a part of both of them. Surely you can understand that? I mean... you and LSP must've thought about having kids someday."

He blushed and covered his face. "W-well that's...I...How dare you...we have the lemon people who are children enough."

"It's not the same though is it? It's not the same as having a little baby that has your eyes and her hands that reaches out for you and needs you to take of it."

"Gross!" muttered lemongrab.

"Also none of the lemon people are your heirs Lem. And they're not really related to you, they're your creations but definitely not your children."

"Well I'm her creation and her child! She used her matter to make my matter, though mu flesh is sour it is still of hers! That I may have claim to the throne!" He sank back into Goliad's feathery ruff, staring up at the sky sadly, "But none of that matters anymore...

She never held me. She never hugged me. She never stroked my head and said she loved me. I was insufficiently raised. Is it because I screamed? Or because I was made an adult she thought to deprive me of a childhood? But what is done is done and cannot be undone... She does not see me as her firstborn."

"Hey if anything I'm her firstborn." Lolly muttered.

"You're her aunt." he stated.

"Well she's my mom AND my niece!" Said lolly in a hurt voice, "She's my mommy too! You're not the only one suffering over this! How do you reckon me and the others felt about you when you were made?"

Lemongrab blinked. "You... hated meee once?"

"Well... no" Lolly lied. In truth she and Gumball and Chicle had really hated Lemongrab and were just waiting for him to get dumdum juiced so they could bully his candified self; sibling rivalries are like that, "anyway we're friends now aren't we? We're a real brother and sister and at the end of the day we have each other, don't we? You also have your girlfriend. If anyone I should be the one who's really upset over this I mean... aside from you I don't...have anyone... not anymore, not like I used to."

Lemongrab reached across and held her hand. She squeezed it back and continued.

"I know trust me I know it's..." she screwed her face up, "painful that she'll never... love you like she loves her baby but we love each other. And you mustn't forget lemongrab; we're bad people. You, me AND goliad.. we have done bad things. This is our punishment."

"I suppose you are right... I am a failed experiment first and a child second, you are a political rival and attempted murderess... Goliad has the power of a god... We are... Dangers to her..."

"Yeah..." Lolly admitted sadly.

They sat together for a while, Lemongrab thought about his predecessors and then he thought about what Lolly had said to him "You must've thought about having children one day", and what sort of parent he'd be. Would be be like his mother? If not, what would he be like? Lolly thought about Gumbald and Chicle, who were gone now, and how she hadn't seen Punchy or Crunchy at the baby shower either, and how Goliad was so far away from everyone, so far away from her brother, and so far away from her mother. So, so far away...

"What do you reckon Goliad feels about this?" She said finally.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah... what do you think she... how would she react if she learned that she's not the baby of the family anymore. I mean... she was already a big sister to Stormo but now she's got another little brother. I was just thinking that, y'know... if she could come back it'd be nice to have a sister... like noah fence but it'd be nice to talk about girl stuff with someone. Don't judge me! Bonnie only really sees me as her aunt and she's always with Marceline anyway...so..."

Lemongrab put his hands together thoughtfully. "I would also like to... meet our sister... It would be nice to... not be the only failed experiment in the family..."

Lolly chuckled and punched his shoulder lightly. "Aren't I a failed experiment?"

"No you succeeded in your aunt function.. if only for a while.. and you are succeeding at it now... I do not even know what I was meant to be, I just know it is not something I am, or ever will be..."

"Well... for the record I think you're pretty okay the way you are."

"Oh my! how dare you!" He smiled

"But now that you mention it... we did get a younger brother recently... and you know what they say... the more the merrier..."

"Hmmm... it will be dangerous..." said Lemongrab, "and stupid..."

"You're stupid." Loly joked.

"Silence Peasant! Really though, I don't even know HOOOW to bring her back..." he chewed on his hand as he thought, "I suppooooossseee... weee cooouuulldd... attempt a divergence of the psychic beam... via... say an...hmm... a mirror perhaps?"

"What'll that do though?"

"Weeellll..." said Lemongrab pulling a pen out of his pocket and drawing a diagram of perfectly straight lines on the yellow tower they were sat on, "If we do something like... this..."

He finished and started pointing with his pen, explaining his plan. All they needed was two mirrors, glued or otherwise held back to back but at a slight angle so they would divert the beams upwards into the clouds rather than back at Stormo and Goliad. And a way of getting level to their beam.

That was easily done. Lolly and Lemongrab had pocket mirrors and Lolly was made out of sticky bubblegum and tended to carry odd bits and bobs, and was also strong enough to lift her brother with ease.

"Ready?" asked Lolly heaving him up.

Lemongrab raised the mirror contraption to within and inch of the streaming light that connected the two sphinxes. He had brief second thoughts but... no... if he had a right to life and to be happy after all he'd done, if he could change, if Lolly could change, then so could Goliad. Even though he'd never met her, he had faith in his sister.

That was something nobody had had for him.

"Ready."

He jerked his arm upwards. The crackling beams split and sailed upwards, missing their targets by miles and instead harmlessly zapped passing clouds, turning one into snails, and the other into butterflies.

Everything else happened very quickly. There was a white blur which knocked the two of them off the tower, and when Lolly's head stopped spinning from the fall she saw Stormo chasing his sister over the battlements.

"He's quick on his feet..." Lolly muttered, and watched as the two sphynxes clawed a roof off with their chase, jumped through a window on a tower's first floor and jumped out of another one two floors higher, breaking a total of 2 windows in the process, and ran over an old lady trying to cross the road. Stormo tried to zap his sister but missed and burned a perfectly circular hole through someone's house. Through the hole they saw Starchy scream and cover himself with a shower curtain although he walked around wearing no clothes anyway. The havoc continued.

"Oh maaan..." Said Lolly as more things crashed and burned in their wake, "oh maaaaan..."

"This isn't what we wanted..." Lemongrab huffed and turned to see LSP zoom around the corner and fly towards them.

She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples.

"What did I tell you NOT to do honey?" She said irritably.

"Mess with the megalomaniac sphynx... toddler." Lemongrab admitted.

"And what DID you do?"

"... Mess with the megalomaniac sphynx toddler..."

"And WHO'S going to fix all this now?" She weaved her purple arms around, "There's a lumping baby shower going on, people could get hurt or killed! And even worse if your mom grounds you two who am I supposed to hang out with? Who? Lumping Tiffany from lumpschool?"

"NNnnnnmmmmmgghh... I don't know... They're flying around in the air now so... I don't think mother, no, her Highness has noticed yet." Said Lemongrab, pointing at Stormo and Goliad's flying figures.

"We do have some time to make things better." Lolly agreed "Lem, go down to Pb's secret closet outside the dungeon and get some tranquilliser darts, LSP you float him up there and try to shoot those two down. Go for Goliad first because stormo can probably manage himself in all honesty... He was a good kid..."

Lemongrab nodded and took LSP's hand. "Come along dearest."

He sprinted into one of the larger buildings and went through a secret trapdoor into the dungeon.

Here he slowed down as it was pitch black and he stepped carefully down the steep steps until LSP decided this was taking too much time and scooped him up to carry.

"Hey uhh... Lemmy..." she asked.

"Yes starlight."

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and how sad he must feel and she'd been trying to come up with what she could say to make him feel better.

"I know that it's a family thing you've got going on here so like I don't... Fully get it so if I say something wrong then, like, Oopsies but I mean... If they were here they'd say it so: you know that my parents love you very very much."

"I do know that! Pearls among fathers and mothers! I do love them! And I suppose that... I should focus on that. It isn't good to dwell on sadness and... My mother."

"Yeah..." He seemed a lot happier now and she was glad she'd helped him.

"Say Princess..."

"Yes sweetheart."

"After all this is over can we go visit your parents in lumpyspace? All this parent talk and seeing my mother is... making me miss them."

"Of course we can." By this point they'd reached the dungeon entrance. Lemongrab opened the cabinet by the main dungeon's door and retrieved the rifle with the darts. They started back upstairs.

"Remind me to buy a gift for them." LSP said, suddenly remembering his great memory.

"Of course I shall."

They went back into the courtyard.

Lolly pointed up at the two of them, fighting in the clouds. Goliad seemed to be losing.

She was dodging Stomo's beam and swooping around trying to get close to him. Lemongrab squinted and felt his pupils contract so he could see better. She seemed to be... Yelling at him? He couldn't make out the words but

"What are you still doing here Pb's nearly finished showing her kid off!" Lolly shouted.

"Yes but isn't it strange how-"

"No it's not now get on with it bucko!"

"Very well." he patted LSP, "Sugarlump if you would be so kind."

But it is strange... he thought to himself as LSP carried him upwards. She wasn't shooting at him. She was...

She didn't want to fight.

He took aim as quickly as he could and shot at Stormo.

The dart hit him in the leg and he let out a squawk, then dropped out of the sky like a rock

...directly onto the city hall. Where Pb was. With her new baby. The biscuit roof broke like paper and even from where they were they heard a faint tinkle of chaos as he slammed onto the floor, no doubt crushing people. There were screams. Somewhere a siren started blaring.

"We really... dinked up." Said Lemongrab watching as tiny ant like figures of all colours swarmed out of the building and looked up.

"Yeah." LSP admitted, "You did."

He turned his attention back to Goliad but she seemed to have disappeared.

He scanned the city scape for her and looked down lest she drop below for an ambush but there was nothing in the sky. Nothing save a pink dot on the horizon... Oh...

"Oh squeeze my JUICES!" he swore.

She was too far to chase after. She was on the loose. The situation had somehow got a million times worse.

LSP floated them back down. On the way down Lemongrab thought about how much trouble they were going to be in. And about Goliad, and Bubblegum and Lolly and LSP's parents who were nothing like his own parent. He started mumbling to himself

"She doesn't view me as her son yet I consider her my mother. The equivalent change is not present. Things are not balanced, and where there is no balance there is discord. Chaos. Dissonance. A lack of order... And that is unacceptable! I have tried to tip the scale in my favour to no avail... Maybe now it is time to try and shift the other way... And change myself rather than her. And not see her... As my mother anymore..."

"You couldn't have come to that conclusion before you released the megalomaniac sphynx into the city." LSP muttered.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Also my ears are popping."

LSP set him down on the ground next to Lolly, in front of a crowd of muttering, terrified people.

PB pushed herself through the crowd to stand in front of them, glaring. "WHAT did you dinguses DO?"

LSP noped out of this and floated away. Lemongrab and Lolly looked at each other, then back at her, and shrugged in unison.

"I need to go and attend to Stormo but when I'm done you two had BETTER have a good explanation for this bullgunk.. I'll see you in my office..."

She shoved her way back through the crowd.

"She is going to be seeeething... isn't she." Lemongrab sighed.

"Yeah. I bet you 20 candies she'll be madder at me though."

"You gamble at a time like THIS?" Lemongrab waved his arms about the indicate the general chaos and horrible decisions around them.

"Yeah. I mean she's gonna be mad anyway, we might as well have some fun with it."

"Oh oh that is true. Hmm... I bet that it is in fact I who will receive the brunt force of her rage."

"Deal."

"But actually NO! NO! I know how tricky you are this is a trick! Anger is subjective and hard to objectively measure so how will we know who has woooon!"

"Whoever gets yelled at the most. We can time it. You have a watch doncha?"

"Hmmm okay... now I saaay.. deal."

"Deal."

They spat on their hands and shook before making their way upstairs to her office.

Pb stomped into the room a few minutes later. She sat down in front of them behind her desk made of giant biscuits and folded her arms.

"Do you have any idea how much effort went into today? How much time was spent planning? How much money it took to rent this venue-

"None." said Lolly, deciding to get ahead, "you're the princess you don't need to pay for anything."

Pb turned red in the face and spluttered. "I-wh-what! How dare you! I'll have you know THAT I BELIEVE IN CREATING JOBS FOR-"

They whipped out their watches and started timing.

"-MY PEOPLE!" Pb composed herself and smoothed down her hair, which was ruffled as Simon Liquorice had been chewing on it. "Now tell me a) why the heck is Goliad not on the tower?! Where is she?!" and b)...Why is Stormo passed out in the dungeon with a dart in his leg?! Why? What were you two IDIOTS thinking!?"

"Oh Woe, Princess!" Lemongrab said, dramatically draping his arm over his forehead, "For it is I who am the idiot, as you put it so eloquently, it was my idea to mess with the megalomaaniac sphynx toddler, I am theee CHIEF dummyyyyy!"

"Now listen here Lemongrab," said pb sternly, "listen good. You REALLY dinked up in a major way like do you have any idea HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE TO REPAIR THE HALL YOU NITWIT!"

Lemongrab hung his head in shame.

"AND THIS ISN'T EVEN GETTING STARTED ON ALL THE PEOPLE WHO COULD'VE DIED!" she sank back into her chair and sighed, "and now Goliad is on the loose again... was that part of your plan too, huh?"

Lemongrab thought about what to say about that. What would make her more annoyed?

"Oh Bonnie... you have it all wrong," simpered Lolly, "Lemongrab is the pinnacle of innocence! Just look at his INNOCENT... little... face" at this she gently gestured at him, "he's done nothing wrong... you see.. it was my idea to bring back Goliad and-"

"Aww Lolly you're so sweet!" smiled Pb, "It's very nice of you to cover for Lemongrab like this, but he needs to learn that his actions have consequences."

Lemongrab grinned at her smugly.

"Shoot! at this rate he'll win!" Lolly thought.

"Oh uhh... Bonnie..." said lolly with a guiltiness that was purely a performance, "I...also I... took your soda out of the fridge and I..."

PB's eyes widened with rage

"I... I drank it..."

Pb flipped her desk and breathed heavily, clenching and unclenching her fists. Finally she composed herself enough to darkly mutter.

"Lemongrab... go wait in the hallway..."

Lemongrab left in low spirits and went to withdraw his lost money from the candy bank.

Lolly strolled out a half hour later and reached her hands out expectantly. Marceline, who'd been waiting in the hall, floated in. Holding their son.

"Hey Bonnie..." She whispered and touched her shoulder gently. "You okay peebles?"

She sighed and rolled her head back to look at her wife.

"Yeah. I mean... Goliad'll turn up I'm sure and at least they took the blame. They seemed to have a really good understanding of where they went wrong and how what they did was bad. I think that's a really good sign. They're sweet really- and they're trying their hardest."

Unbeknownst to her these sweet try hards were in the next room, with Lolly watching eagerly as a man 3 centuries her junior counted out his hard earned change into her greedy hands.

"Yeeeaaah..." said Marceline doubtfully, "they're sweeet... well Lolly is but I dunno about Lemongrab."

"Hey don't be rude! I know he's been a handful and a half but... I mean... he's been doing better recently. I think."

At this point Liquorice woke up and started crying. Marceline tried to ssh him but it didn't work, he kept crying and crying. Pb stood up and came over to pat him and then he hiccoughed, sending a huge fireball flying out of his mouth and across the room. His latent demon genetics had awoken and, judging by his bite when he latched onto Pb's sugary outstretched hand, he'd started teething.

Pb loudly announced that she had prepared a muzzle and enclosure for this. Liqourice couched up another fireball. Marceline protested loudly. Liqourice coughed up some slime all over the carpet and Marcelien loudly yelled eww! aww gross lil dude come on man! Pb went to get her helmet and his muzzle.

Her other children opened the door a crack and watched this ensuing chaos.

"Y'know.." said Lolly, "I feel bad for losing it over this kid I mean look at him."

Lemongrab nodded. "Oh definitely. Look at the mess he's making.. he's one of us and he will need all the help he can get."


End file.
